Merchants that conduct transactions with customers for various items and services may develop relationships with various customers, and collect data for those customers. For example, during a transaction between a merchant and a customer, the merchant may use a point-of-sale (POS) device to input information associated with the transaction. The POS device may then send a request to a payment service to process the payment instrument for a price of the transaction. Thus, these merchants and/or payment services may obtain large amounts of information for the customers who perform transactions with these merchants, as well as information for employees of these merchants. Additionally, these merchants may develop relationships with the customers such that the customers become apprised with the business or culture of the merchants.
Merchants often have employment vacancies for various merchant locations, and may wish to determine whether applicants for the employment vacancies would be a good fit for the merchant or employment vacancy. Often times, the merchants may desire to obtain referrals for the applicants from other individuals, or other information indicating whether or not an applicant would be a good fit for the merchant or employment vacancy.